Various types of outdoor billiards gaming apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an outdoor kickball billiards gaming apparatus that includes a perimetric frame erectable atop a border of a rectangular polymeric mat, said frame thereby enclosing an area of game-play, said frame including a plurality of polymeric cushions thereupon, each of said cushions disposed within the area of game-play, said frame interconnected at each corner by each of a plurality of corner pockets interconnectable cornerwise into the frame, and a pair of side pockets interconnectable medially into the frame oppositely disposed across a tangential axis of said frame, wherein each of a plurality of balls, voluble upon the polymeric mat, is directable into each of the respective corner and side pockets, whereby a cue ball is kickable to impact each of a plurality of game balls for capture within each of the plurality of corner and alternately side pockets, and a game of outdoor kickball billiards is playable thereby.